Death and Life Renewed
by kuroi raishu
Summary: Read and find out!
1. I'll Be With You Always

A/N: This is a random idea I had…so yeah…if its messed up…well…I'm messed up…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…if I did…well…I'd be really, really, really, really rich.

**_Death and Life Renewed_**

**__**

**_Chapter One:_****_ "I'll Be With You Always…"_**

            Kagome stared in utmost horror at the scene before her.  She watched as Naraku slammed Inu Yasha to the ground.  He had many cuts and gashes.  One severe gash had ripped open his chest.  She didn't know how much longer she would be able to sit there and do nothing to stop the pain Inu Yasha was going through.

            Kagome could feel the hot tears streaming down her face.  She closed her eyes and saw the awful, painful memory of Naraku tearing Sango to shreds.

            Inu Yasha didn't let Miroku fight Naraku for the fact that Miroku had nothing but pure rage flowing through him and he wouldn't be able to make clear decisions.  So, Miroku was holding a barrier up around Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and himself.  Naraku thrust his hand into Inu Yasha's chest and threw him to the ground.

            Kagome felt more tears stream down her cheeks as she screamed, "INU YASHA!"

            She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, clutching to her bow and her quiver of arrows on her shoulder.  She ran straight through Miroku's barrier and stopped half way between Inu Yasha and the barrier.

            She took an arrow and nocked it.  She then aimed where Naraku would be as soon as he moved.  She felt her powers flow into the arrow as she glared at the spot.

            Inu Yasha struggled to get to his feet, but failed and fell back down.  Like Kagome thought, Naraku moved towards Inu Yasha for the kill and she released the arrow.  Naraku stabbed Inu Yasha in the stomach with his root things and Inu Yasha's eyes widened with pain as he screamed.  The arrow hit Naraku in the heart, and tore straight through him as it started to purify him.

            Naraku turned to look at Kagome.  She already had another arrow nocked shot it at him.  The arrow tore straight through him again.  He glared at her and started to move towards her.

            Kagome nocked another arrow.  "This is for Sango!"

            She shot the arrow and it stuck in his right arm as she nocked another arrow.  "This is for Miroku!"

            She let the arrow fly and it hit Naraku in his left eye and stuck there.  She nocked another arrow, her face tear-stained and contorted in a glare of pure hatred.

            "And this…! Is for Inu Yasha! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"  
            The arrow had so much power in it, that when it hit Naraku, it destroyed him completely, or so it seemed.

            His scream echoed as his castle disappeared.  Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and ran over to Inu Yasha.

            Inu Yasha was badly injured from his battle with Naraku.  His chest was ripped open, revealing muscle and bone.  He had a hold in his stomach, the bone in his left arm was crushed to powder and his face was covered in his own blood.

            His bangs were matted to his forehead and his hair was stained blood red compared to the natural shine of his usual silver hair.  Kagome could feel the tears streaming down her face at the sight of him.

            "Inu…Yasha…"

            Inu Yasha looked at her, but his vision was clouding, "K…Kago…Kagome…"

            Blood was filling his lungs and making it difficult to breathe.  Kagome felt more tears stream down her face as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

            "Its going to be alright…we'll use the jewel to save you…"  Her voice was shaky, sad, and filled with a desperate hope that she was just barely clinging to.

            Inu Yasha painfully shook his head no.  "Its…Its no use…it's the night of the new moon…Naraku was aware of that…"

            Kagome started to cry in sadness and anger.  "No!  You can't die!  You can't leave me here alone!"

            The sun set beyond the horizon and Inu Yasha felt the changes take place.  His hair changed from a blood stained silver to a blood stained black and his dog ears moved from the top of his head to the side, now human ears.  His claws turned to weak human nails and his eyes changed from amber to violet.

            Kagome was sobbing as she watched him change.  Inu Yasha weakly put a hand to her face and wiped away a tear. 

"I'll always be with you…" He said softly, weakly, caringly.

Kagome could feel herself crying harder as she put her hand over his and leaned against his hand.  She pulled away and leaned down and kissed him.

Inu Yasha weakly kissed her back, but it was cut short as the life left him and he lay there, eyes open and glazing over with death.  Kagome stared at his dead body, sobbing.

"I never had a chance to tell you how I feel…"

Miroku went over by Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder and said comfortingly, "He loved you more than you'll ever know…"

Kagome stood up and embraced him.

"Oh Miroku…he never knew my feelings…he never knew…"  She cried into his chest.  "Now…he'll never know…"

Miroku held her comfortingly as she cried and said, "I'm sure he knew Kagome…"

Kagome collapsed into him crying.  "You and Shippo are the only ones I have left…"

Miroku frowned and held her closer.  "Let's go home…"

Kagome nodded, "We need to bring Inu Yasha so he can have a proper burial…"

Miroku looked over at Kirara and she transformed and went over to Inu Yasha.  Miroku let go of Kagome and he put Inu Yasha onto Kirara's back.  Shippo jumped up and sat on Kirara to make sure Inu Yasha didn't fall off.  Kagome sadly went and picked up her bow and arrows and slowly started walking back.

Miroku walked alongside her and put his arm around her waist.  She cried silently and leaned into him as they walked.  Kirara and Shippo followed, Shippo looking at Inu Yasha sadly, and started to cry silently as he thought, _"Why…?  Why did you fight him?  Why did you have to die and make okaa-san sad?"_

A/N:  R&R!  Or no updates for you!

okaa-san means mother


	2. I'm Going Back to My Time and Never Comi...

A/N: Tears of joy at the reviews I…feel like a good writer now…cuts the tears because I need to type Now…on with the story…

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha…look at a map and at the country called Japan…and that's where his owner lives…Rumiko is heavily guarded so don't try to assassinate her so you can own Inu Yasha.

**_Death and Life Renewed_**

**_Chapter Two: I'm Going Back to My Time and Never Coming Back_**

          Inu Yasha awoke to find himself blinded by a brilliant, white light.  He groaned and saw Kagome's face in his memory as he faded away into nothing, thinking, _"Good bye Kagome…aishiteru…"_

          Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, sadly staring at the floor.  She could see the battle and Inu Yasha dying all too clearly for comfort.  She closed her eyes and thought, _"Damn you Inu Yasha…damn you…"_

Flashback

          Kagome watched as Miroku and Kaede put Inu Yasha's body into the fire.  She watched as he burned within the flames, tears streaming down her cheeks.  When he was done burning, Kagome started to leave as Kaede asked, "Do you wish to spread his ashes?"

          Kagome turned and looked at Kaede, eyes red and puffy.  "S-sure…"

          She took his ashes and headed to the Goshinboku tree where she spread his ashes.  Miroku had gone with to help her in case she couldn't handle it.  It was a good thing Miroku was there, because when she finished, she fell to her knees crying and cursing Inu Yasha.  Miroku went over by her and knelt by her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, saying she didn't mean the things she was saying.

          "Damn him Miroku…!  Damn him…!"

          "You don't mean that Kagome."

          "I do! I do! I do!"  Kagome cried furiously into Miroku's chest.

          "No you don't."

          "Damn him…"

          Kagome collapsed into him, sobbing and clenching his robes in tight fists.  Miroku held her closely, trying to comfort her.

          When she had finally stopped crying, she had fallen asleep against Miroku.  He sighed, picked her up bridal style and brought her back to Kaede's hut.

End Flashback

          Kagome had only awakened a little while ago, alone in the hut.  She cursed Inu Yasha for dying, making her depressed and…alone.  She felt more alone than ever, like nobody cared for her anymore.  She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, that way she could be with Inu Yasha forever, but even that wouldn't solve her loneliness, now would it?

          "I'm more alone than I ever was before…"  She thought aloud to herself.

          Miroku walked in and saw that Kagome was awake and sat next to her.

          "How are you holding up Kagome-sama?"

          "I'm fine…and there's no reason to add –sama to my name…"  She smiled a very tiny bit to back up her statement.

          Miroku frowned a bit.  "Tell me the truth Kagome…"

          "I told you Miroku…I'm fine…"  She had a bit of a defensive, bitchy tone to her voice.

          "Your definitely not acting fine Kagome…"

          "Just…just leave me alone!"  She got up and ran out of the hut crying, but only got to Inu Yasha's tree as she tripped over a rock and fell on the ground face first sobbing.  She didn't even bother getting up as Miroku came and picked her up.

          "Its going to be alright Kagome…Inu Yasha didn't die in vain…"

          "Don't talk about that bastard…"  She said as she pulled away from a shocked Miroku.

          "I'm going back to my time…"  She tore the Shikon no Tama from around her neck and threw it down by Miroku's feet.  "And I won't be coming back again…ever…"

          She then walked away from the stunned Miroku and went to the well.  She jumped in as soon as she got there and landed in her time and climbed out.  _"I'm home…away from the pain…away from the memories…Hojou-kun is here for me…"_

          She went to the house and went straight to her room, telling her mother she wasn't hungry as she used her phone and called up Hojou.

          Hojou, hearing his phone ring, answered.  "Moshi moshi?"

          "Hi Hojou-kun…its Kagome…"

          "Ah!  Hi Higurashi!"

          "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out sometime to make up for all the other times I missed you…"  She hid her sadness under the little bit of happiness she would have if he said yes.

          "Of course Higurashi!  I'll meet you at WacDonald's then and we'll take it from there…"

          "Hai…one hour then?"

          "Sure…ja…"

          "Ja…"  She hung up the phone after she heard him hang up and she started to get ready.  She took a quick shower and put on a red spaghetti strap tank top and a black skirt that hung between her knee's and mid-thigh.  She put on black boots and some make-up as she went downstairs.

          "I'm going out with Hojou-kun!"  She called to her mother and left, heading to WacDonald's.

          When she got there, Hojou was waiting and she smiled brightly as she approached him.  He looked at her and smiled back at her.

          "Hey Higurashi…"

          "Hey Hojou-kun…lets go…"

          "Alright…I thought we could start with some dinner here at WacDonald's…"

          "That sounds great Hojou-kun…"

          He then opened the door for Kagome and she went in with Hojou shortly behind her.  He went and ordered them each a burger, soda and a thing of fries to share.  He paid for the food and brought it over to where Kagome was sitting and she took her burger and soda.  She ate her burger taking sips of her soda as she ate it and some fries.

          When she finished her burger, she went to grab the last fry just as Hojou did.  She smiled and blushed slightly as he broke it in half, giving her half.  She ate that half and he threw their garbage away.

          _"Hojou will be better for me…he's nice and kind to me…and he won't call me wench all of the time…"  _

          "Shall we go to a movie then?"  He smiled at her.

          "I'd love to Hojou-kun…"  She smiled back as she stood.

          He took her hand and they walked side by side to the movie theatre.  She walked close to him, a bit cold, but wasn't shivering yet.

          When they got to the theatre, Hojou bought two tickets for "The Village."  She smiled at him as he went and bought them both a soda and some popcorn.  They then went into the screen room and sat down and watched the movie.

          During some of the scary parts, Kagome clung a bit to Hojou and he put his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed a bit against him, thinking he was Inu Yasha and she closed her eyes, and cuddled into him a bit.  He smiled at her and gently tilted her head up and kissed her softly.

          _"His lips are so soft…" _ She thought as she kissed him back.

          He smiled as he pulled away.  "The movie's over…"

          She looked at him with a smile.  "We don't have to go back yet…maybe we should go somewhere…private…"

          She was feeling a bit funny from the kiss and wanted to prove to herself that she had moved on.

          "Okay…I know of this nightclub we can get into…"

          "Alright…"

          He stood up and Kagome stood up as well.  They left the theatre and Hojou led her to the nightclub.  He got them in and managed to get them both a beer to drink from the bar.  He led her over to a table and gave her a seat and sat next to her.  She smirked a bit as she took a sip of the beer and then chugged it.  He smirked back as he sipped at his beer.  She looked at him with big eyes asking for another.  He smiled at her and got her another beer and she chugged it.

          She smiled drunkenly at Hojou.  "Your really cute…"

          He smiled a bit back at her.  "Uh…thanks…"

          She went and sat on his lap so one leg was on each side of him, facing him.  "I like you a lot…"

          "I like you a lot too Higurashi…"

          "I mean…I really like you a lot…"

          With her in her drunken state, she would have said that to almost anybody, but the alcohol had made her think Hojou was Inu Yasha, so she meant it.

          Hojou smiled at her.  "I really like you a lot too Higurashi…"

          She smiled back drunkenly and kissed him.  He kissed her back and after a couple minutes she pulled away.

          "I wanna make you feel good…"

          "Maybe we should go somewhere private Higurashi…"

          She smiled and giggled a slight bit as she got off his lap and he led her to one of the private rooms.  He got to one of the private rooms and closed the door behind them and she pushed him onto a couch/bed thing.  She smiled drunkenly at him as she went over by him and unzipped his pants and pulled his pants off and tossed them to the floor.

          She smirked up at him as she pulled his boxers off and threw them by his pants.

"Ooh…big boy…"

She smirked more as she gave him a blow job.  He made her stop.

"No Higurashi…"

He sat up and pulled her by him as he removed her tank top and skirt.  She giggled as she took off his shirt and she kissed him and they started to make love.  The entire time she was thinking it was Inu Yasha due to being drunk.

Outside in the main room of the Nightclub

Little did Kagome know, that a boy looking to be about 16 or 17 had seen Kagome and Hojou go into the private room.  His silver hair and amber eyes shining through the darkness of the main room.

_"Wa…was that Kagome…?"  _

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! And that's where I'll leave you…!  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  I'm so mean…aren't I?  Giving you a cliffy…damn do I hate them myself, but I love giving them to you…so R&R and then you'll get another update!

Moshi moshi is the Japanese way of answering the phone

WacDonald's-McDonald's

Hai the Japanese word for yes

Ja is the Japanese word for saying later

The Village is not in theater's yet, but will be soon.


End file.
